1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for recording and/or retrieving audio information. It particular, the apparatus, system and method hereof acts as an audio label for voice identifying a product to which the label can be attached.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Identity, contents and instructions for use or assembly of a product are often written in a manual associated with the product or on a label attached to the product. Written information in manuals or on labels are provided on almost every product available to help the consumer or user of the product identify the product and the proper use of that product. While written information is satisfactory for the majority of people, written information is sometimes meaningless to the visually impaired or illiterate consumer. Pursuant to Americans With Disabilities Act of 1990, and similar regulations relating thereto, counseling of impaired consumers as to certain products may require that information regarding the product be presented in other than written form.
As the expected life span of the population increases, the number of elderly people who are visually impaired also increases. Often times, elderly people have difficulty reading simple instructions regarding the products necessary for their continued well being. Such products certainly would include prescription medicants having labels which dictate time and quantity of dosage. Moreover, immigrants, or people of which the native language is unrecognizable or is their second language, those people require help in understanding information about a product. Often times, immigrants learn to speak their new language before they can read or write the language. Similar to elderly people, immigrants may also find it less difficult to recognize and understand audio information as opposed to counter-part written information.
With the rapid rise in both immigrant and elderly population, it is important that product information be brought to their attention in a simple, easily recognizable fashion. Misinformation regarding attain products could prove hazardous to the ill-informed buyer or user. It is therefore important that the information being fed to the user or buyer be one that he or she is most familiar with and therefore can, be more easily recognized.